The invention relates to a signal-dropout correction circuit for correcting video signals disturbed by signal dropouts, which circuit comprises
a storage circuit for the continuous storage of at least one preceding line of the video picture,
switching means for connecting a video-signal output to either an output of the storage circuit or a video-signal input, and
a signal-dropout detector for comparing the level of the video signal with a reference level in order to switch the switching means to such a position that the storage circuit is read out when the level of the video signal drops below said reference level.
Such a circuit is used inter alia in a video-disc player known by the name of "Laservision".
In the known apparatus the reference level lies below the lower level of the line-synchronizing pulses, which is for example 300 mV below black level for PAL-signals. Therefore it happens frequently that signal dropouts of small depth are not corrected, which becomes visible in particular in the case of pictures with a dark background.